ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hexatrix
A Hexatrix is a Omnitrix-like device in Simien 10: Blood Monkey. Appearance A Hexatrix is typically a black gauntlet-like device with a hexagonal Omnitrix symbol on its plate. The Hexatrix attaches differently to aliens of different species, for instance it attaches as a belt for Cerebrocrustaceans and attaches to the aliens core in case of a fluid/non-solid alien such as a Thep Khufan or a Lenopan. Origin Hexatrixes randomly began appearing around 10 years before the beginning of Blood Monkey. They usually come out of wormholes in random places throughout the galaxy. The current origin and creator of the Hexatrix remains unknown. Features A Hexatrix's function resembles a basic version of an Omnitrix, allowing the user to transform into up to 6 aliens by selecting an alien from a silhouette in the hexagon. The alien form can be changed mid-transformation, although it takes more of the Hexatrix's energy, shortening the next transformations time. These aliens can be choosed by sampling their DNA if the Hexatrix has empty slots, which it usually will have if newly spawned. An alien can be scanned by activating the Hexatrix's scan feature. Aliens which have already been scanned onto the Hexatrix cannot be removed and as such the alien list cannot be changed after 6 aliens have been selected. Hexatrixes require neural detachment before they can be removed, which isn't a simple process. Removed Hexatrixes can be reattached with ease, but changing Hexatrix users can change the new users DNA massively, either changing the user's DNA into a random alien species or fusing both. As such used Hexatrixes carry a massive risk to the user. Hexatrixes can be tinkered, however the six alien limit cannot be passed. Once tinkered with correctly, more than one Hexatrix can be equipped, increasing the alien number by 6 for each Hex. Other Features Besides the obvious Omnitrix-like ability, the Hexatrix also serves as a Universal Translator, automatically translating all languages spoken for the user. A Hexatrix can also be modified to include other devices, such as a telephone, tracker, or a GPS. Users Known Firsthand Users * Simien Tumbilly * Vorkus Comidas * Ic Cryoheilo * Zynon Cripton * Zyrokks Cripton * Set Ramses * Anuke Ressan * Phobius Miedo * Allen Greyson * The Pyro-Knight * Pegajoso * Aiken Veeblepister * The Lightning Storm * Food Dude Known Dual Hexatrix Users * Simien Tumbilly Known Secondhand Users * Vender Rodriguez * Deimios Miedo Known Proto-Hexatrix Users * Chance Rolloc * Erdan Iogibb Known Alien DNA Trivia *Closer examination of the Hexatrix's inside workings reveals multiple wormholes which might be connected to its random appearance throughout the galaxy. *Alien DNA and the 6 alien limit cannot be changed due to the alien DNA being stored potentially in another dimension, as the DNA is stored through the portals which are one sided. *The Hexatrix's energy source is also tied to the portals within it, as it cannot be charged using electricity or any other energy source. Category:Technology Category:Simien 10: Blood Monkey